moviebattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Version 1.6
CHANGELOG General * New: You no longer need to create replacement models for them to be seen in Open. ** Each class menu toggles between either official "default" models or "custom" downloaded models. ** If you do not have another player's downloaded model or model pack, you will see the default model *** Sith default is Shadowtrooper, Jedi default is Jedi Trainer ** In order to tag a model as a custom model you must change the name of the model folder ny adding the prefix listed below for a specified class. Recommended syntax being +ClassID_ModelName *** Imperial Soldier: +sol *** Rebel Soldier: +tro *** Commander: +com *** Elite Trooper: +eli *** Sith: +sit *** Jedi: +jed *** Bounty Hunter: +bou *** Hero: +her *** SBD: +sbd *** Wookiee: +woo *** Droideka: +dek *** Clone: +clo *** Mandalorian: +man *** ARC: +arc ** Peneke Pack 1.9 will provide a good example for how this new process works. It should be very easy to add models into MBII from JKHub, all that is required is a program which opens .pk3s and to simply rename a directory +jed_nameofmodeldirectory (as an example for how to add custom Jedi models in). We can't wait to see what kinds of models and model packs you all come up within this easier system! * New: Can swap starting spawns and objectives of Red/Blue teams via g_teamSwap ** It is advised to restart map (smod newround or rcon map_restart 0) to avoid issues. * New: Added optional class limits, primarily designed to be used for competitive matches or servers. ** Contained in a single new cvar g_classlimits that uses class numbers separated by dashes to determine limits. ** This replaces g_AllowedHeroClasses and g_AllowedVillainClasses *** Default values: "50-50-50-50-50-50-50-50-50-50-50-50-50-50" **** Any value larger than 32 is considered to be infinite. **** A value of 00 disables that class **** Classes follow the following slots in the string. ***** Soldier - 1 ***** Trooper - 2 ***** Commander - 3 ***** Elite Trooper - 4 ***** Sith - 5 ***** Jedi - 6 ***** Bounty Hunter - 7 ***** Hero - 8 ***** SBD - 9 ***** Wookiee - 10 ***** Droideka - 11 ***** Clone Trooper - 12 ***** Mandalorian - 13 ***** Arc Trooper - 14 *** For example: g_classlimits "16-16-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00" sets the server to allow only soldiers. * Change: g_allowunbalance and g_autoteambalance cvar's have been rolled into a single g_balancecvar. ** If -1, autobalance is off. ** If 0, teams must be absolutely equal or spectating will occur. ** If 1, teams are allowed to be uneven by 1 player ** If 2, teams are allowed to have up to 2 player difference ** Etc. * Change: sv_privatePassword now works with passworded servers (clients using the private slot password will be allowed to connect). ** Change: g_minMBPoints now defaults to 80. ** Change: sv_maxConnections, g_maxGameClients no longer broadcast via ServerInfo to save cvar char space. ** Change: Changed g_SiegeClassQueue -> scq to save ServerInfo (noted for thoroughness, not something server owners need to care about). ** Change: Performance optimizations for PB Indicator function. ** Change: Mouse 2 blocking is now more reliably predicted - this should help players with higher ping! ** Change: Minor performance optimizations for weapon override system. ** Change: Major reworking of class system & spawn system backend. This will allow us to much more easily change, balance, and add to new and existing classes as well as clean up several existing bugs. This change is completely understated, ** Change: No longer possible to alter model RGB color mid-round due to backend changes. Color changes will apply in the next round. ** Change: Updated default keybind file (mpdefault.cfg). ** Change: Increased memory dedicated to .sab files to avoid crashes and allow further additions. ** Fix: Removed many duplicate files within MGMP. ** Fix: Fix crash when switching map using a target_level_change. ** Fix: Fix a bug where Wookiee rage would kill other sounds. ** Fix: Class backend rework should also fix an exploit where Wookiee had the ability to use a low level of Force Jump. ** Fix: Join bug (it is unclear if all join bugs are fixed, but this should alleviate the more annoying ones). ** Removed: Removed pausing when local hosting when opening menus as it interferes with tutorial elements. Duel Mode * Feature: Private Duels ** It is now possible to challenge an enemy to a private duel by performing the bowing taunt while targeting that enemy (in Duel mode). If the enemy responds with a bowing taunt of his own within 3s, targeting the player who challenged him first, the two of them will then engage in a private duel. ** At the start of a private duel, movement and attack input are restricted for 1s and both parties benefit from invulnerability from spawn bubbles for 1s; the same occurs at the end of a private duel except only the attack input is restricted (and for 3s). ** After challenging someone, or after ending a duel, a player cannot issue or accept other challenges for 3s. ** While in a private duel: *** All other players become invisible to the duelists, and the duelists cannot have any gameplay interaction with them. The duelists can see a subtle transparent white shader around them to signify that they are engaged in a duel. *** The duelists remain visible to all other players, but these players players cannot have any gameplay interaction with them. To these players, the duelists become transparent with a blue shader around them to signify that they are engaged in a duel. We are still working on hiding outside effects while within private duels. ** If someone outside of a duel was clipping into a duelist who just got out of his duel, that player who was clipping will automatically be killed. ** HP/FP/BP stats are refilled upon starting/ending private duels (this can be removed by setting the cvar g_DuelRefillStatsOnKill to 0). ** Private duels in duel mode can be enabled/disabled server-side via the cvar g_PrivateDuels 0/1 (default 1). ** New commands for private dueling: *** /duel_end can be used to manually end a private duel at any time. *** /duel_ignorechat can be used to start/stop ignoring any chat from players other than your opponent. ** Known issues: *** Some sounds and effects from other players not in the duel, like saber clashes, may not be properly isolated. *** Changing a running server from another mode to duel made may cause bugs in private duels (such as invisible participants). This can be worked around using the map_restart command. * New: added the following server cvars specific for Duel Mode ** g_DuelLives 1-99 (default 3): custom number of lives for all players. ** g_DuelRespawn 0/1 (default 1): if set to 0, players will no longer respawn for the current round once they've used up their lives. ** g_DuelRefillStatsOnKill 0/1 (default 1): if set to 0, HP/FP/BP will no longer be refilled when scoring a kill on an enemy (does not affect stat refilling from private duels). ** g_DuelTimeLimit 300-900 (default 900): custom time limit for the round, limited to 5-15mn. ** g_DuelFriendlyTeam 0/1 (default 0): if set to 1, players on your team will once again appear as friendlies, force powers will no longer work on them and hurting them will add TK points (and stats cannot be refilled by killing friendlies). * New: Force teaming someone will now reset a player's midround joining values. * Change: Force Repulse re-enabled for Duel Mode in private duels. * Change: There is no longer a wait time after setting points. Tutorials * Feature: The first two Tutorials are now available. These cover: *# Movement & Weapons *# Joining & Class Configuration * New: Shooting Range. Access the shooting range to test out classes and weaponry on a set of targets. ** Note: Tutorial's are still considered to be in a Phase 1 state as a "work in progress". There are many features we were unable to add in the allotted time, and plan to expand upon them. Several features in the shooting range have been disabled or taken out and will be expanded upon in the future. Progressive Siege * Feature: A new map objective mode titled Progressive Siege has been added. ** Progressive Siege follows the standard Assault format, however instead of playing on the same level each round you can now progress through a larger level in stages. The number of stages depends on the level itself and how the map progresses or regresses depends upon the level designer. *** A level can be setup by the designer to progress when the attacking team wins, and regress when the defending team wins. *** It can also be setup to only progress when the attacking team wins, but not regress so forward progress is not lost. *** A combination of the above two can also be used to create checkpoints that an attacking team must reach. *** The first few official progressive siege levels will follow the first one where the level will progress when the attacking team wins and regress when the attacking team loses. ** Each area of a Progressive Siege level is capable of having a different time limit that can match the size of the area. Legends Mode * Feature: A new gamemode (MBMode 4) that uses a set global Full Authentic featuring many characters from the Star Wars universe each with their own unique stats and abilities. This new mode will be actively updated, expect this first version to have some balance issues with certain classes. * New: Can specify custom global FA teams within this mode via g_siegeteam1, g_siegeteam2 ** This means if you wanted to, you could have Dinosaurs from the Movie Game Map Pack vs Kylo Ren and the First Order. *** Example: rcon g_siegeteam1 "300SP" + rcon g_siegeteam2 "CSS_T" + rcon map_restart 0 was a hilarious combination we tested out in beta - Spartans vs. Counter Strike Terrorists. *** All that is required is to find the .mbtc file for each team (found within ext_data/mb2/teamconfig directory which is within the MBAssets3, MB2_CMP_Assets3, MB2_PB_Assets2, MB2_uM_assets3 and 03_MovieGameMapPack .pk3s respectively. ** It is advised to restart the map (map_restart or map switch) or you may run into issues. Gameplay * New: Can now initiate groundstabs while in the air! * Change: Projectile Rifle ** Base damage reduced from 150 to 100. * Change: EE3 ** Sniper base damage reduced from 100 to 60. ** Ammo drain for sniper shots reduced from 35 to 26 (allows for 3 shots instead of 2). * Change: Clone Trooper Ion blobs ** Increased shock duration factor from 3x to 3.5x. * Change: Mandalorian Wrist Laser ** Ammo regen rate cooldown reduced from 5 seconds to 3 seconds ** Now overloads with a lightning spark visual effect, instead of exploding and being destroyed for the rest of the round. Time to start recharging shots after overloading is doubled from normal regen rate. ** When overloading, the weapon mode switching sound is now always played, instead of only when we actually do have a flamethrower to automatically switch to, in order to alert the player of the overload either way. ** Added a cooldown bar representing ammo regen cooldown as well as increased ammo regen cooldown when overloading. ** Muzzlepoint standardized according to other guns but on the left side, instead of being tied to the hand position, and bolt trajectory made parallel to camera aim for better consistency instead of going to the center of the dynamic crosshair. This will be slightly inaccurate to the player's crosshair (slightly to its left), unless in melee because the crosshair positioning was adjusted in melee-only, specifically to cater to this wrist laser change. * Change: Wookiee Bowcaster ** Slight buffs to levels 1 and 2 rate of fire. * Change: Saber vs Gun ** Replaced flinch with normalized knockback, gunshots with damage lower than 30 will deal twice their usual amount of knockback, gunshots with damage between 30 and 60 will always deal a 60 damage shot's worth of knockback, gunshots with damage above 60 keep their knockback unchanged. This applies against opponents wielding a saber, not just jedi/sith classes. Only triggers in close range (about 1.5 swing's length). * Change: Staggers removed from side/back kicks with sabers out. * Change: Extended defense arc for Staff/Duals slightly reduced * Change: Different types/timing of saber clashes now have different sounds. * Change: Lowered damage taken for being hit while knocked down/rolling from 1.5x to 1.25x Change: Lowered penalty to outgoing damage for attacking while crouching from 1.5x to 1.25x * Fix: Trying to swing after doing a slap/kick (default special 2 melee moves) will now allow for any swing to start rather than always being a W swing. * Fix: 1.2x damage multiplier for being hit during slaps/special melee moves now properly applies again. * Fix: The damage registered for charging shot for on normal pistols/Westars now update every 1/10th of a second of charging instead of 1 second. Should help with more accurate damage scaling. * Fix: Swinging into someone doing a special move will no longer cause damage/effects to the one swinging without them actually hitting you with the attack. * Fix: Swingblocking with Q3 no longer suffers from increased FP drains due to the swingblocking FP drain penalty being applied on top of the attacking-with-Q3 penalty. * Fix: Saber special moves or any other saber move whose animation includes legs, are now interrupted properly when hit by projectiles, instead of continuing their animation incorrectly. * Fix: Dodge anims being overridden by the standing-in-melee anim. * Fix: PB indicators have been optimized, also shouldn't get stuck or draw vs enemies that don't have sabers anymore. * Fix: Visually drawing purple stars on enemy force users that are using Sense below level 2. * Fix: You may now use more weapons than saber or E-11 while mounted on a vehicle. * Fix: Fixed the number of times that specials can hit. All specials besides the following hit 1 time: ** Staff/Duals jumping attacks: 4 ** Duals crouching attacks: 4 ** Staff crouching attack: 5 ** Spinning crouch attack: 4 Full Authentic * New: Gunbash ability! An ability initially for FA only, this is a small buff for soldier classes. If timed right, this ability staggers swinging Jedi. * The first wave of Gunbash implimentation has been added to 65 sold characters across all packs, mainly within: Legacy'', PowerBattles, BoC, CloudCity, CommTower, Dotf, DeathStar, Echo Base, Enclave, Jabba, Jedi Temple, Tantive, Yavin, CMP_Lab, Arena, Aliens, 300, MediEvil and a few others. ''More additions to come. ** For FA editors: MB_ATT_GUNBASH: grants any class except SBDs, Wookiees BHs the ability to gunbash via /ability2 (except when holding a saber and having the ability to slap, in which case slap overrides it); soldiers/ETs when they have this flag, will also be able to gunbash via special 2 (and as a side note when either of these 3 classes get this FA flag, it overrides their having sufficient Close Combat Training level i.e. they'll be able to gunbash even without CCT and without necessarily having to benefit from the other bonuses that CCT gives). * Activated via class special 2 for Soldiers, Elite Troopers and Clones, alt ability 3 for the other classes. * Does not restrict movement in any way. * Causes saberists to stagger if Gunbashed while swinging * Can hit a target quickly after the animation has started (200ms after the start), cannot hit at the very end of the animation (during the last 200ms). * Has a cooldown of 2s between activations, shown via a cooldown bar, which does not restrict special melee moves and vice-versa. * Deals 5 damage on hit. * Always causes a long stagger on hit, except against Droidekas as well as targets that have a higher Strength attribute (unless the attacker benefits from the CFL_HEAVYMELEE FA flag, in which case the victim's Strength attribute is ignored). Jedi/Sith can block projectiles with their saber out during this stagger. * New: General Grievous given four sabers in Battle over Coruscant MB2_BoC and Legends Mode. ** Some animations are broken, this will be fixed in a later patch. * New: general modifiers for FAs (each new lines within ClassInfo) ** damageProtection (default - 1, 0.8 would reduce damage felt by 20%) ** damageAmplify (default - 1, 0.8 would reduce damage output by 20%) ** rateOfFire (default - 0, 1.5 would be 50% faster RoF) * Change: Base force powers re-enabled for FA: ** Force Team Heal (FP_TEAM_HEAL) re-enabled. ** Force Team Energize (FP_TEAM_FORCE) re-enabled ** Force Absorb (FP_ABSORB) re-enabled. ** Force Protect (FP_PROTECT) re-enabled. * Change: Reworked MGMP files to use the same format as official, cmp, umad files to make it easier to modify and fix issues. * Change (for FA editors): FP_TEAM_HEAL is now MB_ATT_DEFLECT FP_SABERTHROW is now MB_ATT_FORCEBLOCK ** Updated Official, CMP, uM, MGMP and PB FAs to be compatible with the above changes * Change: Some balance tweaks made to PowerBattles FA. ** Attempts have been made to fix crashes occurring, but these happen largely in part because PowerBattles exceeds the engine limits. * Change / Fix: Miraluka sense should work properly again in FA, but is configured differently now: ** Classflag CFL_MIRALUKA changed to attribute MB_ATT_FP_MIRALUKA *** Miraluka mirrors Force Sense and requires FP_SEE in order to work. There are now three levels of Miraluka. *** Auto activates upon spawn, drains no FP, and plays no sound. ** Configure attribute and sense level 3 to emulate old classflag behavior. * Fix: "Take That" Kyle taunts occurring instead of intended sounds for CMP, MGMP and uM map packs. * Fix: Blind no longer affects teammates and builds TK points on the use User Interface * New: Five additional fonts. * New: Tutorial menu. * New: Tutorial first start popup. * New: Tutorial UI Features - These are required to maintain compatibility when making menu replacements. ** Additional Cvar - tut_levelstatus. Show/hide UI elements based on tutorial completion using cvarTest, showTutorial, hideTutorial, hideCvar. ** Additional UIScripts - setTutorialAsked, setTutorialStarted, tutCheckpoint, playTutorial ** Additional feeder - FEEDER_TUTORIAL (47) ** Note: Tutorial feeder needs two play buttons, a standard one, and an "inactive" button. * New: Subtitles (cg_subtitles). * New: UI Customization - You can now customize your UI. ** Layout Customization - Chose a specific layout. A layout is the overall main design of the user interface. Menu modifications no longer need to overwrite existing UI and can be setup as a separate layout. ** Color Customization - Chose from a set of preset color combinations tied to a specific layout. Add more via custom mods. ** Background Color Customization - A set of RGBA sliders which allows you to set your preferred UI background color and opacity. ** Graphic Customization - Chose from a set of preset menu background graphics tied to a specific layout. Add more via custom mods. ** Scroll Customization - Chose from a set of preset scroll bar graphics tied to a specific layout. Add more via custom mods. ** Slider Customization - Chose from a set of preset slider graphics tied to a specific layout. Add more via custom mods. ** Pulse Customization - Control the speed of the highlight pulse on UI elements. * New: UI backend code. ** Added StayOpen global menu flag allows sub menus to stay open even if focus is lost. ** Added ITEM_TYPE_SLIDER_VERT, ITEM_TYPE_INTSLIDER_VERT - A vertical slider variant. ** Added multiple RGB menu item styles. *** WINDOW_STYLE_FILLED_RGB1 - Background color RGB. *** WINDOW_STYLE_FILLED_RGB2 - Filled with user color static non color changing elements *** WINDOW_STYLE_FILLED_RGB3 - Filled with user color for changing elements like team and character icons *** WINDOW_STYLE_LISTBOX_RGB1 - Filled with user color. Manipulates things like background color, text color, outline color, border color. *** WINDOW_STYLE_TEXT_RGB1 - Filled with user color for both mouse enter and exit *** WINDOW_STYLE_TEXT_RGB2 - For Button class items to use flashy effect *** WINDOW_STYLE_TEXT_RGB3 - For force assign, needed due to color differences set by desc color *** WINDOW_STYLE_BORDER_RGB1 - Fills an object border with listbox bordercolor *** WINDOW_STYLE_MAP_RGB1 - Used for the map image on objective screen ** New UI Scripts: *** mb_setskill - updated uiscript for updating class point builds on apply press. *** mb_close - closes class menu *** mb_openbar - Automatically closes all windows and opens escape menu. *** mb_closeall - updated close all menus script. *** mb_savetemplate - updated point config template saving script *** mb_deletetemplate - delete selected template script. *** mb_uischeme - loads UI customization config files in "settings" menu *** mb_uiapply - applies currently selected configs on button press. *** mb_updatelimits - called when selecting classes to update class and team limit values. *** mb_char - Takes the place of getmodelcvars and getmodelskin scripts for class point menus. Requires a specific naming scheme. *** mb_modelfeeder, mb_customfeeder - update FEEDER_MBHEADS, FEEDER_CMHEADS and player with the default values for color, model. *** mb_class_classname - replacing classname with the name of each individual class, this is what replaces the uiclass script for slightly better stability when choosing classes in the menu. *** tutCheckpoint - Used to create events that notify the level of player clicks within the UI - Only works in a localhost environment in conjunction with misc_tutorial_checkpoint entities. *** setTutorialAsked - used on first start to say that the player got the tutorial popup, but chose the no option. *** setTutorialStarted - used on first start to say that the player got the tutorial popup, but chose the yes option. *** playTutorial - used in conjunction with FEEDER_TUTORIAL to launch the selected tutorial. ** New UI Feeders: *** FEEDER_MBCFG - replaces FEEDER_FORCECFG *** FEEDER_UI_LAYOUT - lists all the UI layout options. *** FEEDER_UI_GRAPHICS - Lists all the UI graphic options. *** FEEDER_UI_COLOUR_TEXT - Lists all the UI text color options. *** FEEDER_UI_COLOUR_BG - Lists all the UI background color presets. (not currently used) *** FEEDER_UI_PULSE - Lists all the UI pulse duration presets. (not currently used) *** FEEDER_UI_SLIDER - Lists all UI slider options *** FEEDER_UI_SCROLL - Lists all UI scroll bar options. *** FEEDER_MBHEADS - Shows all model icons for the selected class. *** FEEDER_CMHEADS - Shows all custom model icons for the selected class. *** FEEDER_TUTORIAL - Lists all the tutorial levels, showing their image, title, description, required tutorials. ** New UI Cvars. These Cvar's are used to control customization manually, and also match values in preset configuration files. for UI_BG cvars, these are used to control menu backgrounds. If you wish to use one of the slots in your UI, the item def must be named bg_xxx matching the ui cvar, but without the UI_ front. *** ui_menuGame - Controls the in-game UI layout. *** ui_menuMain - Controls the main menu UI layout. *** ui_preset - What UI layout "style" to use when code is looking for specific menu names. However due to mixture of classic style and new style right now, this should stay as 0. *** ui_descFont - Description font number. Not fully functioning, avoid for now. *** ui_servListOffset - Controls the offset of the server list icons from the maps column. *** ui_bg_bar - Background graphic for the escape menu. *** ui_bg_button - Button 1 Style background graphic. *** ui_bg_button_l - Button 1 (left aligned) Style background graphic. *** ui_bg_button_r - Button 1 (right aligned) Style background graphic. *** ui_bg_button2 - Button 2 Style background graphic. *** ui_bg_button3 - Button 3 Style background graphic. *** ui_bg_class - Class menu background. Not currently used, for future UI updates. *** ui_bg_class_ex - Class menu extra elements background. (Not currently used in new UI) *** ui_bg_clean1 - Clean background variant 1. *** ui_bg_clean2 - Clean background variant 2. *** ui_bg_clean3 - Clean background variant 3. *** ui_bg_createserver - Create server background *** ui_bg_listbox - Full listbox menu background *** ui_bg_mission - Mission / Objective menu background *** ui_bg_help - Help menu background *** ui_bg_quit - Quit menu background. Also used for tutorial start popup. *** ui_bg_quit_ingame - In-game quit menu background. *** ui_bg_settings - Settings menu background *** ui_bg_settings_bar - Settings menu category bar background *** ui_bg_server - Server menu background. *** ui_bg_small - Background for smaller menu elements *** ui_bg_teamselect - Team select background. Not currently used, for future UI updates. *** dc_or_gradientbar *** dc_or_scrollBar *** dc_or_scrollBarArrowDown *** dc_or_scrollBarArrowUp *** dc_or_scrollBarArrowLeft *** dc_or_scrollBarArrowRight *** dc_or_scrollBarArrowThumb *** dc_or_sliderBar *** dc_or_sliderThumb *** ui_Menu_foreColor_R, ui_Menu_foreColor_G, ui_Menu_foreColor_B, ui_Menu_foreColor_A - Background graphic RGBA values. Tied to WINDOW_STYLE_FILLED_RGB1 *** ui_item_foreColor *** ui_Map_foreColor - objective screen map color. Tied to WINDOW_STYLE_MAP_RGB1 *** ui_ListBox_backColor - Tied to WINDOW_STYLE_LISTBOX_RGB1 *** ui_ListBox_borderColor - Tied to WINDOW_STYLE_LISTBOX_RGB1, WINDOW_STYLE_BORDER_RGB1 *** ui_ListBox_foreColor - Tied to WINDOW_STYLE_LISTBOX_RGB1 *** ui_ListBox_outlineColor - Tied to WINDOW_STYLE_LISTBOX_RGB1 *** ui_ListBox_elementColor - Tied to WINDOW_STYLE_LISTBOX_RGB1 *** ui_Text1 - WINDOW_STYLE_TEXT_RGB1 *** ui_Text2 - WINDOW_STYLE_TEXT_RGB2 *** ui_Text3 - WINDOW_STYLE_TEXT_RGB3 *** ui_Text4 - Build point item color (if not tied to desc color using ui_DescColorForStars) *** ui_Desc - Description text color. *** ui_pulse - UI hover pulse duration. *** ui_Blink *** ui_DescColorForStars - Whether or not to use the description color for point menu circles. ** Added macro text to automatically grab the current Movie Battles Version without the full name. Place "#mbversion" in a UI element text field. * New / Change: Loading screen team descriptions can be placed within the siege file. Modifiers for description text scale and position on the loading screen are also available. See Wikifor more info. ** Note: Font currently looks wonky and can be unreadable with Widescreen UI active. Widescreen UI will eventually be removed when all UI updates are finished as everything will be setup to match 16:9 format. For now, if this bothers you just disable the option. However it will mean HUD and other things are stretched for the time being. * Change: MBII upon starting now sets g_gametype 7 as default - map commands may be entered more quickly. * Change: Updated Main Menu. ** Updated with a more dynamic background, including a small diorama model and the last used character model. ** Four main buttons, Play, Settings, Library, Quit for major sub menus. ** Three smaller buttons for Tutorial, Demo, Achievement lists. ** Lower auto updating MB2 version indicator. * Change: Updated Demo Menu. * Change: Updated Achievements Menu. ** Only updated background menu style, actual achievement style has not been updated. * Change: Updated Quit Menu. * Change: Updated Library Menus. ** Only updated overall style. * Change: Updated Settings Menus. ** Added additional categories. ** Added display of precise values for all settings with sliders and option to input exact values. ** Added buttons to quickly apply common display resolutions. ** Added button in network section that automatically applies recommended network settings. ** Updated location of several items. *** Enhanced Effects, Holstered Weapons are now in Video > Graphic Options 3 *** Voice Chat Anti-spam, Taunt Anti-Spam, Chat Sound are now in Audio > Sound Options *** TrueView options are now in Other > True View Options *** Identify Target, Lightsaber hit effects are now in Other > Crosshair Options 2. *** Footsteps, Jetpack Activation, Achievements, Language options are now in Gameplay > Game Options 2 *** Breathing Effects is now in Gameplay > Game Options *** Countdown Timers, Helmet View, Old Class Bar, Chat Bubbles, Simple Hud, Draw2d are now in UI > UI Options ** Added additional cvars to the menu *** Attack Crosshair - cg_noCrosshairWhenAttacking *** Camera Damp - cg_thirdpersoncameradamp and cg_thirdpersontargetdamp *** Console No Print - cl_noprint *** Crosshair Collision - cg_dynamiccrosshair *** Crosshair Sizes - cg_crosshairSize and cg_crosshairShotgunSizeMod *** Death Messages - cg_BigDeathMessages *** Horizontal Weapon Sway - cg_lessgunmotion *** Large Map Opacity - cg_minimapalpha *** New Round Notification - cg_roundnotify *** Pain Effects - cg_drawpaineffects *** Perfect Block Indicator - pbindicator *** Player Status - cg_drawstatus *** Radar - cg_drawradar *** Subtitles - cg_subtitles ** Added additional UI style menus. See UI customization above. * Change: Updated Server List & Server Information menus. ** Refresh, Server Info condensed into icons, ** Resized individual elements to fit more servers into the list at any one time. * Change: Updated Create a Server menu. ** Added various configuration categories. ** Added various server cvars to the menu. *** SMOD Password 1 - g_smodAdminPassword_1 *** Anti Cheat - g_AntiCheat *** TK Spectator Points - g_TKPointsSpecCount *** TK Kick Points - g_TKPointsKickCount *** TK Temp Ban Rounds - g_TKTempBanForRounds *** TK Forgive Rounds - g_TKForgiveAfterRounds *** TK Removed Per Round - g_TKRemovedPerRound *** TK Minor Friendly - g_TKPointsMinorFriendly *** Chat Protect Time - g_ChatProtectTime *** Shuffle Timer - g_ShuffleTimer *** Auto Team Balance - g_balance *** Server FPS - sv_fps *** Server Min Snaps - sv_minsnaps *** Server Min Rate - sv_minrate *** Server List Function - g_filterban *** MB Points per round - g_MBPointsPerRound *** Disable Ghosting - g_FullSpecTalkToPlayers *** Spectate Team Only - g_spectateTeamOnly *** Hide HUD from specators - g_HideHUDFromSpecs *** Time until kick - g_InactivityKick *** Time until spec - g_InactivitySpec * Change: Updated Open Team Select, Class Select, Customization menu, Duel, FA menus. ** This is mainly a minor update for some GFX and script updates. We could not finish the new one in time. * Change: Map list feeders now support up to 256 entries up from 68. * Change: Updated In-Game Escape Menu. ** Updated design to highlight the Play button by making it centered and larger than other options. ** Condensed About, Objective items into a single button. ** Condensed Setup, Controls into a single button. * Change: Updated Objective menu. Now titled "Mission" ** Increased the size of the map area. ** Prepped map area for some possible future features (zooming, panning). Visible but currently disabled. ** Added map legend ** Added bigger objective pictures with the ability to hover over to show a larger version to make objectives more clear to the user. ** Merged server info into the bottom right corner of the menu. * Change: Updated Sith icon to updated canon icon. * Change: Voting menu temporarily disabled. * Change: Updated Splash screen. * Change: Updated startup video. * Change: Merged all arena files into a single set of files (one for Official, CMP, UMad, MGMP, etc.) in order to keep things in a proper alphabetical and pack order. Maps * New: Crait duel map mb2_duel_crait & mb2_duel_crait_alt * New: Citadel mb2_citadel - A Part 2 in the Scarif campaign. * New: Siege Desert mb2_ps_desert ** Uses new Progressive Siege objective type ** Now split up into four sections. Wall, Security, Arena, Dock ** Wall, Arena sections have a three minute timer. Security, Dock sections have a full five minute timer. ** Multiple upper emplaced guns replaced with auto turrets ** Lower emplaced guns replaced with moisture farmers. ** Existing auto turrets have had projectile speeds increased to match normal MB2 speeds. Damage, accuracy, respawn time decreased to compensate. ** Lowered health of breakables across the level to be more balanced for MB2 scale. ** Raised dock control room ceiling. ** Removed dock control room lower destructible panel, making it always accessible. ** Added spawns for each team map wide. ** Added sheltered secondary spawns in Wall and Security area for imperial team. ** Added multiple routes around the Arena. ** Modified arena entry to be less vulnerable to snipers. ** Hackable panels no longer require a specific class to hack. ** Optimized brushwork map wide. ** Converted terrain to use dot product terrain blending. ** Wall area now uses Destroy -> Bomb Plant -> Destroy as the objective on either side, as three destroys was too easy to complete. ** Fixed collision on consoles across the map to more accurately reflect the model shape and angle. ** Indented secondary gates in arena area to make the objective harder to complete. ** Added entrances on side towers near dock objective. ** Added upper walkway around dock objective. ** Replaced dock Falcon model with Death Star falcon model, and updated collision. ** Added new route to the dock objective area. ** Added minimap. ** Added barriers around final stage objective item windows. These will open with the security panel is destroyed. ** Added an additional building and cover in the wall area's rebel spawn. ** Increased the delay for wall elevators to return back up by 2 seconds. ** Added print notifications for the start of each stage. ** Updated lighting. ** HDR lightmaps available for GL2/Rend2 OpenJK * New: Siege Korriban mb2_ps_korriban ** Uses Progressive Siege objective type ** Now split up into two sections: Crystals, Tomb. ** Added spawns for each team map wide ** Added an additional route from rebel spawn into the central area to each of the crystals. ** Removed initial gate section. It now starts breached. ** Converted terrain to use dot product terrain blending. ** Updated forcefield FX radius around the sarcophagus. ** Created a new imperial spawn behind the sarcophagus. ** Added several stair routes in the second stage area from the terrain onto the upper platform. ** Added clipping to stairs across the level. ** Removed force power limit on the crystals. ** Added print notifications for the start of each stage. ** Updated terrain around green crystal to make it slightly more easily traverseable. ** Updated speed of speed trap in green crystal area to match MB2's force speed values. ** HDR lightmaps available for GL2/Rend2 OpenJK * New: Nexu and Reek (vehicle) NPCs added to CMP Arena. * Change / Fix: mb2_dotf, mb2_duel_dotf, mb2_xmas_dotf ** DOTF Only: Updated 2 pillars in main to reduce sniper impact. ** Fixed z-fighting gen room walkways * Change / Fix: mb2_deathstar ** Updated collision on Falcon Hangar walls to allow for vertical wallrunning in multiple spots. ** Fix for an areaportal in the lower part of TIE Hangar ** Attempted fix for player visibility issue in the corner of the Hangar Command Corridor ** Moved a trigger on the Imperial side of Side Door as it was partially inside the door itself. * Change / Fix: mb2_tradefed ** Fixed visible caulk in objective area. ** Fixed several gaps in objective area. ** Minor optimizations in objective area. * Change / Fix: mb2_republiccruiser ** Added subtitles to global voice lines. ** Fixed an exploit that allowed someone to survive just outside the airlock ** Fixed a wallbug in the datacore. * Change: mb2_boc ** Added an additional 1 second to the disabling of the elevator outer button panels when elevator is in motion. * Change: mb2_boc, mb2_commtower, mb2_dotf, mb2_deathstar, mb2_enclave, mb2_lunarbase, mb2_xmas_dotf ** Recreated higher resolution minimaps with large map showing major map location name tags. ** Updated Objective Screen map to show location names, labeled paths, vents, elevators, doors, and more. * Change: mb2_duel_votj, mb2_duel_utapau, mb2_duel_sabh, mb2_duel_revan, mb2_duel_ravager ** Recreated higher resolution minimaps. * Change: mb2_boc, mb2_duel_boc, mb2_duel_ihod, mb2_duel_revan, mb2_duel_ravager, mb2_duel_starforge, mb2_kamino, mb2_cloudcity, mb2_republiccruiser, mb2_duel_rcridge, mb2_duel_emperor, mb2_duel_office. ** Updated skybox images to be double the resolution. * Change: mb2_boc, mb2_duel_boc, mb2_dotf, mb2_duel_dotf, mb2_xmas_dotf, mb2_cloudcity, mb2_commtower, mb2_deathstar, mb2_tradefed, mb2_republiccruiser, mb2_duel_detention, mb2_duel_rcbridge, mb2_duel_datacore, mb2_duel_votj, mb2_duel_utapau, mb2_duel_sabh, mb2_duel_revan, mb2_duel_ravager, mb2_duel_starforge, mb2_jeditemple, mb2_jeditemple_classic, mb2_duel_jeditemple, mb2_duel_emperor, mb2_duel_senate ** HDR lightmaps available for GL2/Rend2 OpenJK * Change: mb2_duel_sabh, mb2_duel_senate, mb2_mustafar, mb2_duel_mustafar, mb2_boc, mb2_duel_votj, mb2_coruscant_chase, mb2_deathstar, mb2_duel_cloudcity, mb2_duel_starkillerbase, mb2_duel_utapau, mb2_duel_votj, mb2_echobase, mb2_eravana, mb2_rc_hangarc, mb2_jakku, mb2_jeditemple, mb2_kamino, mb2_starkiller_base, mb2_tantiveiv, mb2_theed, mb2_cloudcity. ** Updated Music Tracks. * Change: All Official maps ** Updated Minimaps, Objective screen map image to be compatible with new format. ** Updated Objective images to be higher resolution ** New Loading Screens. * Change: Update FA's across all Official, uMad, CMP, MGMP maps to adjust to changes in class system backend. * Change: uM_ns_streets ** Expanded Cantina (added duel dojo which Reelo .npc overlooks) ** Moved spawns ** Added lights ** Optimization. ** Added a Bartender .npc... 'ow bout a Ruby Bliels? * Change / Fix: uM_taspir ** Fixed textures ** Moved spawns * Fix: mb2_cloudcity ** Fixed missing clipping on building near imperial objective. * Fix: mb2_commtower ** Fixed a lift lacking damage. * Fix: mb2_jeditemple ** Fixed a wallbug location in the Library ** Fixed 4 spots where you could get stuck in main hallway. ** Use AI to upscale a particularly low resolution texture. ** FA: Fixed a hilt typo. ** FA: Fixed a couple classes that still had old hilts. * Fix: mb2_yavinassault ** FA: Fix typo in Reborn class's armor entry. * New: misc_uipopup - Allows for popping up a UI element on the right side of the screen with text applied. See Wiki for more details. * New: misc_updateforcecfg - Allows for switching of class builds on interact with a trigger. See wiki for more details. * New: misc_tutorial_checkpoint - Allows for listening for UI button press events or user key presses in single person play. See Wiki for more details * New: target_tutorial_checklevel - Checks tutorial progress in level. Intended for Official use only. * New: target_tutorial_completelevel - Completes specified tutorial. Intended for Official use only. * New: target_logic_progression - A new entity that controls the logic for current state and progression of each stage. See wiki for more details. * New: target_extend_time - An entity that dynamically extends the time. Can be used as a bonus for secondary objectives, or for setting the time for each map region. See wiki for more details. * New: target_command - an entity that can run a few console commands on demand by the map. Only for single person play. See wiki for more details. * Change: func_breakables now have a SHOW_DAMAGE spawnflag, and several parameters that can be used to show damage plums in 3D space on breakable objects. Only shows for local player. Advise not to use this in instances where large numbers of people will be attacking func_breakables with this enabled. See Wiki for more details. * Change: misc_siege_item can once again use the respawn key and value to set a respawn timer for items. * Change: SET_LCARSTEXT function in icarus scripts is now used to display subtitles on screen from scripts. Can be used by levels with global voice lines. * Removed: mb2_echobase_classic Models * New: Added spoiler EP9 staff hilt. Single variant only available in FA, though currently unused. * New: Added Staff Cal Kestis hilt. * New: Added Sith Stalker hilt. * New: Added Maul from Rebels to Sith (season 2 and 3 variants). * New: Added Darth Sion to Sith. * New: Added Imperial Gunner to Villain Soldiers. * New: Added Palpatine's Sidious skin to Sith. * Change: Replaced SBD model and animations. New model is higher quality and better optimized. ** Note: SBD's movement speed is unchanged, even if it may appear faster with the new animations. ** There are a few known minor changes and issues that may be tweaked later: *** Slap animation has a wider arc but lasts longer (cannot shoot during, like before, so this is a buff and nerf). *** Slapping in 1st person does not put you into 3rd person temporarily. *** Cannot be melee kata'd by Wookiees anymore. *** The use / hacking animation is missing. * Change: Updated Rey's Episode 9 hilt to be more movie accurate. * Change: Updated several Rebels saber hilts to have thinner visual blade radius. * Change: Updated a lot of hilt sounds. * Change: Updated Aayla Secura model with some optimizations. (Reduced draw calls by 9, LODs optimized further) * Change: Updated Obi-Wan Kenobi (TPM) with new body textures, and an improved head. * Change: Updated Obi-Wan Kenobi (AotC) with new body textures. * Change: Updated Obi-Wan Kenobi (RotS) with new body textures. * Change: Updated Qui-Gon Jinn with improved body textures. * Change: Updated Darth Maul with a darkened orange-red shade for accuracy and consistency. * Change: Updated Darth Maul (TCW) with texture and model accuracy improvements and optimizations to reduce texture calls. * Change: Updated Coleman Trebor with a reskinned HapSlash Obi-Wan body mesh. * Change: Updated Adi Gallia with less draw calls and higher quality textures by yeyo JK. * Change: Updated Palpatine with facial and finger movement, enhanced Sidious and Emperor skins. * Change: Updated Padme Amidala (Episode 2) with Toshi's model, featuring less textures and a better mesh. * Change: Updated Darth Malak with a re-ported model with better scaling, updated textures, and a moving cape. * Change: Updated Darth Nihilus with a re-ported model, with moving fingers, facial animations, decaps, and a moving cape. * Fix: Jedi Temple Guard's belt is now properly connected to the torso and hips. Also added a longer lower robe. * Fix: Converted Imperial Officer and Jerec to the JKA Skeleton, meaning they won't hold left-handed weapons incorrectly. * Fix: Removed Mandalorian's LODs due to not being well optimized for even LOD standards. Category:Patch Notes